The Royal Romance Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Manager' He is Your Character's and Daniel's boss at a bar in New York. He made an appearance in Book 2. His character model is the same as Jamie Brooks, a character from the Most Wanted series. Chapter 5 'Horse' Your Character got lost looking for the pink tent to join the other suitors but ended up going to the stable to ask for for help. There is a chestnut horse in a pen looking sad. A gust of wind causes the door to slam shut startling the horse which cause the horse to run towards Your Character. Drake came just in time to save you. 'Twilight-Dash' Twilight-Dash is one of the horses in the derby. Chapter 7 'Olivia's Parents' In the beginning as he was led to believe, Liam tells you that Olivia's parents were killed in a political assassination when she was five years old. 'Jackson Walker' If you buy the Snow Bunny outfit and decide to follow Drake outside, he tells you about his father. His dad used to do security for Liam and Leo, and Drake and Savannah were allowed to hang out with them even though they didn't have the aristocratic lineage to merit it. In Chapter 15, if you spend time with Drake, he tells you his father died protecting the royal family. In Book 2, Chapter 2, if you decide to talk to Drake in the gardens, he tells you that he and his father used to go camping as a way to get away from the pomp and circumstance of the palace. Their first camping adventure was a disaster, as they didn't know how to set up a tent and forgotten to pack food. Despite that, they made s'mores and slept under the stars. In Book 3, Chapter 5, Drake tells you that fishing was his favorite way to relax when he was off-duty. In a premium scene of Chapter 12, Drake tells you that he, "Liam", and "Liam"'s brother used to have snowball fights until one day "Liam" got a black eye after being hit. Jackson held Drake responsible because according to him, Drake should have known better. In Chapter 18, Drake lets you borrow Jackson's pocket watch for your wedding. Constantine gave it to him when Jackson saved his life for the first time. In Chapter 22, Bastien tells Drake that Jackson was named Guardian of the Realm shortly before he died. Chapter 13 'Silver Star' Silver Star is one of two horses you can borrow for the "fox hunt". Liam describes her as lackadaisical. 'Autumn's Ember' Silver Star is one of two horses you can borrow for the "fox hunt". Liam describes her as skittish. Chapter 15 'Barthelemy Beaumont' If you investigate the Beaumont study with Drake, you learn a little about their late father, Bathelemy. The late Duke was used to winning, and instilled the sense of pride, duty, and reputation mostly to his heir, Bertrand. Throughout Book 2, Bertrand wants to clear the Beaumont name in respect to their father. In Chapter 3, if you decide to have a spa day with the guys, Maxwell tells you that his father was hard on him when he was younger because he was chubby. Chapter 16 'Maid' She is first seen as a maid at the Beaumont Bash, ushering Olivia to her seat. In Book 2, Chapter 2, she is the maid from Applewood Manor. The same character model also appears in Book 3, Chapter 17 in your estate (or the Royal Palace) to help prepare for the wedding and reception of Your Character and their love interest. Her appearance is modeled after Tina, a character in Rules of Engagement. 'Apple Blossom' Apple Blossom was one of the horses at the Beaumont Bash. This horse uses the most common horse model in the game. Book 2 Chapter 3 'Duchess Beaumont' If you decide to spend a spa day with the guys, Maxwell tells you that his mother, the late Duchess, used to call him her "little hippo" when he was younger. He was chubby (before he learned to dance), and his father made him feel bad but his mother didn't. She was smart and funny, and told him he was like a hippo because he was fun-loving but tough and able to make her smile. Chapter 10 'Lizard' If you decide to go camping with Drake, Hana, Maxwell, and Liam, at the campsite, you find a lizard. You can choose to pet it or have one of your friends attempt to. It bites Maxwell before Maxwell sets it free. Chapter 12 'Yue Yue and Yang Yang' Yue Yue and Yang Yang are pandas in the sanctuary in Shanghai, China. Chapter 15 'Man' A man who Maxwell talked to asking if he had seen Tariq around the area in Los Angeles. He has the same appearance as Reza Fassihi. Book 3 Chapter 6 'Cordonian Woman' She is one of the audience during the press conference in Applewood. She asked questions to King Liam about their safety and about the attackers. She appeared in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's wedding. 'Cordonian Man' He is one of the audience during the press conference in Applewood. His family has been harvesting from the apple orchards for generations. He was upset when the orchards have been burned and wonder how he would feed his children. He appeared in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's wedding. His appearance is also used for Mikail Greene in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 8 'Ticket Seller' If you decide to go to the movies with your LI, the ticket seller gushes over you and asks to take a picture with you. She resembles Izzy from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 12 'Valerie' Valerie is one of the children of Lythikos. She appeared in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's and Love Interest's wedding. If you choose to have Cordonian children to be your ring bearers, she and Marco will be those children. She appears in Chapter 3 of The Royal Heir together with her mother who is unseen. According to Pixelberry's latest blog on Sept. 7, 2018, one of the writers pointed out that Valerie was named after Val, a character from The Crown & The Flame trilogy.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/7/looking-back-on-the-royal-romance 'Marco' Marco is one of the children of Lythikos. He appeared in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's and Love Interest's wedding. He reappers in Chapter 3 of The Royal Heir. He shares the same first name as Marco Nevrakis. His character model is also used for Matthew, a character in Open Heart. Chapter 13 'Lady Carmine' When Your Character arrives in her duchy, she is greeted by Gladys who tells her about Your Character's predecessor. She demanded to be called Empress Bjornabas Gambolputty von Gesamtkunstwerk, Rex Potatorum. (Gambolputty is likely a reference to Johann Gambolputty. Gesamtkunstwerk is a German word, meaning 'synthesis of the arts'. Potatorum is the name of an agave.) Her real name is revealed to be Lady Carmine in a premium scene of the same chapter. She owned an extensive plushie collection that was housed in the seventeenth guest bedroom and which was donated by her to a museum. Gladys also mentions that Lady Carmine had planned to rig trapeze bars among the chandeliers and also owned an alligator pool. Maxwell comments that the more he learns about her, the more he likes her. In Chapter 14, it is revealed that she also started a Menagerie which can be used if you choose to adopt the Red Panda Cubs. 'Tiberius' Tiberius is a wild hawk that roams around Your Character's duchy in Valtoria. His character is modeled after Dominic Hunter's hawk from The Crown & The Flame trilogy. Chapter 16 'Zahira' At your bachelorette party in Las Vegas, you watch The Great and Captivating Edward the Enchanter and Zahira, his white tiger who he trains to participate in his shows. Despite her menacing appearance, Zahira has been trained by her master to be obedient and not harm other people, even appreciating being petted. Chapter 17 'Worker' He was one of the workers that is helping out with the wedding venue. At the end of Chapter 17, he tried to shoot you but was later stopped by Mara. It was later revealed that he was spying for Anton and they plan to strike on your wedding day. His appearance was modeled after Terrence, a character from the High School Story series. 'Friendly Woman' After buying gifts for your wedding party, you and your bridal party exit the store to find the streets busier with people getting off work and entering evening activities. The friendly woman tells you she is excited for tomorrow (your wedding day). She has the same appearance as the R.A. from The Elementalists. 'Grumpy Man' He wants to know when the link to the livestream of the ceremony will be up. He has the same appearance as Rude Gamer in The Senior, Chapter 6. 'Builder' His appearance is also used for a construction worker in Bloodbound, Chapter 8. Chapter 20 'Bianca Walker' Bianca is Drake's and Savannah's mother. She only appears in-game if you are going to marry Drake. She is sometimes mentioned by Drake throughout the series. He calls her "strong-willed, even stubborn". Bianca reappears at the end of The Royal Heir, Chapter 5. She shares the same forename as Bianca from the America's Most Eligible series. Chapter 21 'Claudius' He is one of the assassins that attacked the Royal Palace during the Homecoming Ball. He shot Drake, and is later revealed to have posed as a member of the Liberation Core in order to trick Gladys into assisting with Your Character and Olivia's capture. The Royal Heir Chapter 1 Javier He is the butler who serves you and your LI during your honeymoon on King Liam's island. His name is revealed by Liam if you are married to him. Javier leads the staff together with his wife Mariana. His character model resembles Tony Flores, a character from the Wishful Thinking. Chapter 2 King Bradshaw He is the king of Auvernal, a neighboring country, who has come in surprise to Cordonia to speak to King Liam about their mutual countries' futures. Before you and the Council go to meet him, you decide to stop at your duchy to prepare. He makes an appearance in Chapter 4. You can impress him, depending on your choices. He will like you if you cut right to the chase and tell him that showing up uninvited shows a lack of manners. He will say that it was a test to see how you react. Bradshaw and Isabella had twins recently, a boy and a girl. They suggest an alliance once you have an heir. Bradshaw resembles Garret Redmond. Queen Isabella She is the queen of Auvernal, a neighboring country, who has come in surprise to Cordonia to speak to King Liam about their mutual countries' futures. Before you and the Council go to meet her, you decide to stop at your duchy to prepare. Queen Isabella makes an appearance in Chapter 4. Bradshaw and Isabella had twins recently, a boy and a girl. They suggest an alliance once you have an heir. Depending on your choices, she will be either impressed or you will be snubbed by her. She resembles Fatima. 'Ocelot' If you decide to go zip-lining with your friends (premium scene), you meet an ocelot. Chapter 3 Samir Abdeen Samir is a reporter from Them magazine. He also appears in Chapter 5 at the restaurant where you were working at and in Washington DC. He resembles Mikail Greene from the Perfect Match series and the Cordonian Man from The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 6. 'Guard' If you have Liam tell you a story from their childhood, he tells you that a guard brought him, Drake, and Maxwell inside as it was not safe for them to play so far outdoors. His character model resembles Bouncer 2 from Red Carpet Diaries. 'Queen Amalas' Madeleine mentions that Queen Amalas is also in attendance at the palace but doesn't tell you which country she is representing. She makes an appearance in Chapter 4 and reveals she is the Queen of Monterisso. Amalas is also known as Amalas the Widow and The Black Widow Queen. She mentions having a child from before her husband passed, and offers you a female corgi to adopt. She resembles Eliana Vera. Dr. Ramirez She is the obstetrician that you and your spouse see at the end of the chapter. She resembles Dr. Lozoya from the Open Heart series. Chapter 4 Lesedi Lesedi attends the ball together with her sister Lerato. You impress her if you say that your plans for Cordonia mostly consist of just more balls. She resembles Erin Ward. Lerato Lesedi's sister. She resembles Scarlett Emerson. King Eirik According to himself, he is named after King Eirik the Bold and Unflinching, and not after the more recent King Eirik the Reticent Scholar. He goes on to ask if you have already heard about his "peerless aim with a bow" and his "renowned automobile collection". He resembles Khaan Mousavi from Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 5 Paparazzo This unnamed paparazzo appears together with Samir at your old bar in New York and later in Washington, DC. He resembles the Grumpy Man from Book 3 and the Bus Driver from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. 'Woman / Clerk' If you decide to take a break with Liam at the gas station (premium scene), the woman asks if she has met Liam before because Liam looks familiar. Your answer satisfies her curiosity. If you tell her that "he just has one of those faces", she says she gets that all the time too! (which is a nod to all the miscellaneous characters that use her character model). Later, if you decide to get your LI sexy lingerie (premium scene), she is the clerk at the shop. If you took both premium scenes, she recognizes you and your LI. Her character model resembles Maggie from Wishful Thinking. Stray Horse At the end of the chapter, Drake's mother Bianca is riding this horse and tries to prevent it from charging towards you and your friends. Chapter 6 Leona Leona alias Lee is Bianca's big sister and therefore Drake's and Savannah's Aunt. She resembles Anna-Marie Mendoza with different hair. Buttercup Buttercup is one of the cows you and your friends get to meet in a premium scene, but only Buttercup and her calf are seen. If you have the corgi, he will be wary at first, but then lick her nose. She uses the cow character model that is also used in Big Sky Country and Desire & Decorum. Tiny Tiny is Buttercup's calf. He walks over to Bertrand and sits on his lap. It uses the calf character model that is also used in Big Sky Country and Desire & Decorum. Kitten This kitten runs towards you and you can pick her up. She gets along well with the female corgi if you adopted her. It resembles a kitten from Big Sky Country. Blake You get to meet Blake and Party-Girl Sister from Rules of Engagment. For more information on Blake, click here. Jess Party-Girl Sister's name is set to as Jess, unlike in Rules of Engagement, where her name was changeable. For more information on her, click here. Chuck Chuck is Savannah's ex. He resembles Dick Mulligan from Big Sky Country. References Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Groups